


Adulting and Other Bad Luck

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Corey has bad parents, Epic bad luck, Growing Up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, WTF, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Graduation is getting close for the puppy pack.  They not only need to think about college and how to pay for it, but who is going to guard Beacon Hills.A new threat is destroying property, injuring and killing people with... Bad luck?





	1. Love Is In The Air

Corey sat on the couch, his laptop open in his in his lap. Mason sat next to him frowning at his own screen. “So we both got into UCLA, and now we are both going to be in massive debt by the time we get our degrees. Even with my parents paying half I'm looking at twenty grand in loans.”

“My parents aren't paying any,” Corey pointed out. “I’m looking for obscure scholarships.” He grinned. “Maybe I'll get lucky and find one for gay chimeras from too big Catholic families.” Mason laughed. “I did just find one for six thousand dollars to cover culinary school, but you have to be Jewish. There is also one for a thousand if you won cutest couple in your yearbook. I'll put us in for that one. Two grand if I can convince this judge that I'm ready to survive the zombie apocalypse, that can't be harder than the wild hunt. I can so win that.” Corey sat up straight his mouth open in shock.

“What is it?” Mason asked.

The chimera started reading out loud, “our son and his husband were set to start school September of last year but a tragic accident with a drunk driver took both their lives. We set aside money to cover both of their educations. In their honor we would like to pay that forward to another young gay interracial couple. To apply just write to us and attach...”

“Attach what? This sounds like a full ride scholarship, that was made specifically for us.” Mason was near bursting with excitement.

“A copy of your marriage license. They only want to give it to a married couple,” Corey said quietly. Mason turned forward eyes wide. His mouth pinched tightly shut. “We could do, you know?” Corey suggested.

“Are… are you proposing?” the darker skinned boy sounded stunned.

“Not like that I'm not.” Corey set his laptop aside, and knelt down in front of his boyfriend. “Mason Hewett, you are the most wonderful, intelligent, sexy man I have ever met. You've been right by me through some really crazy shit, and if we can survive you being turned into a three hundred year old dead French guy, and a Nazi werelion turning me into an interdimensional gateway, then I think we can survive college, and careers and raising kids, and getting old. I want to have crazy invisible sex with you in the rec room at the nursing home we'll be in together sixty years from now. Will you be my husband through all of that?”

“I think that is the first proposal in the history of marriage to include exobitionist old people sex, and a Nazi werelion.” Mason laughed. “You do really want to marry me, this isn't just for the scholarship, right?”

Corey shook his head. “I was thinking about asking you next year, and maybe having the wedding after graduation, but I think starting our life together debt free is worth speeding things up.”

Mason's smile grew even wider. Happy tears welled in his eyes. “I think it's worth it, too.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” he nodded enthusiastically, and pulled Corey into a celebratory kiss. The chimera deepened the kiss pushing his boyfriend back on the couch, straddling his waist. Mason moaned into the kiss, hand roaming under the pale boy's shirt. “We should probably take this to your room. Theo could be back anytime,” he said before kissing down Corey's neck.

Corey laughed, and rocked his hips against Mason's. “We've had sex on the dance floor at Sinema a dozen times, not always invisible, either. You once fucked me in the locker room, surrounded by the full team, while coach was giving a pregame pep talk.”

“You play better when you're relaxed,” Mason defended. He sucked a hickey into Corey's neck and watched it heal his hands teasing at the waist to Corey's sweatpants.

“I sucked you off in the hallway, between classes, and each of these times your best friend was completely aware of it, and giving us disgusted looks,” Corey captured the other boy's lips in a hard, deep kiss, before adding, “and now you're worried that my best friend is going to walk in on us?”

“Your best friend is a neat freak with a history of murder, and we are on his new couch,” Mason pointed out, but his hands slipped down cupping Corey's ass.

Corey opened the button on Mason's jeans. “Technically we're on a blanket, but if you really want to, we can go to my room.”

Mason chewed his lip, still kneading the smooth flesh of Corey's ass. “Let's be fast.”

\---

Theo sat down the bags of groceries on the kitchen island. He had intentionally waited for Corey and Mason to finish before he came inside. The two main problems of an exabtionist roommate were walking in on them en flagrante, and the desperate need to sanitize every surface in the building. For the most part Theo didn't mind. He just gave a listen while still outside, if they were busy he could tune them out, and let them finish before going inside, and opening a window. It might also be worth considering buying stock in Lysol.

He had just finished putting the frozen goods away when he heard muffled giggles and raised heartbeats from the living room. The scents of excitement, and arousal followed quickly. “No,” he said firmly holding up a bag of mixed greens, “unless you want to be subjected to endless 'in front of my salad’ jokes for the rest of your lives you will take that to your bedroom.”

“It's stops being fun when people say something. Most people just pretend not to notice and try to ignore us. It's extra fun when people just make shocked or disgusted faces when we're done.” Corey came into the kitchen, visible, wearing only sweatpants, his hair a mess. Theo tossed a spray bottle at the other young man. Corey read the label, “disinfecting fabric refreshing spray.”

“For the couch.” Theo shook his head. “I can't believe you guys had sex on my new couch. I swear if there are any bodily fluid stains-”

“There aren't,” Corey interrupted, “We put a blanket down, and you can't really be mad at us for celebrating our engagement.” Theo looked up from the fridge, his eyes wide. Corey grinned wide. “He said yes.” After explaining about the scholarship, and their decision to speed everything up he finished with, “and even if we don't get it, we won't have to count our parents income in our financial aid applications, so we can get better grants and loans, and UCLA will let us live together in campus housing.”

The door slammed open. Liam stormed in reeking of anger and frustration. He growled and kicked the door closed rattling the entire building. Before he could start yelling Mason threw his arms around the werewolf's neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Confusion took over as Liam's prominent emotion. “I'm getting married!” Mason nearly screamed, then he laughed, and bounced a little. “Corey and I have to get to the courthouse. We're getting our marriage license. Marriage license!” He stepped back and took a few deep breaths. “I'm really doing this. Corey and I are really doing this, really getting married. This is so intense.”

Corey quickly put his shirt back on, slipped on his shoes, took Mason's hand. “Theo will explain the rush. We have to go.” 

They were already out the door when Mason stuck his head back in, “oh! Liam! You're my best man!”

“Of course,” Liam agreed, still confused. When they were gone he turned to Theo, “What the hell was that?”

“They're getting married to try to get a full ride scholarship,” Theo said while looking Liam over. Despite his confusion at the couch defilers the beta stood with tension clear in his muscles. He all but shook with anger, eyes shining, his usually pouty lips set in a frown. It wouldn't take much to push him to shifting. Theo felt his blood rush downward. Why did Liam have to look so damn hot when he was angry? “What's got you all worked up, Littlewolf?”

A low growl rumbled from the beta's chest before he answered, “arguing with my parents.”

“About what?”

“I told them I wasn't going to college.”

Theo blinked in surprise. “Last you told me you wanted to be a history teacher. You need college to do that.”

“Well, not anymore. I was thinking, maybe I could help you get the bar going.”

“You hate cooking, and being in charge. You've said several times you can't wait for Scott to be back so he can be real alpha instead of you acting the part. What exactly do you want to do in the bar?”

Liam's eyes turned bright gold. “I can't believe you're on their side,” he yelled whirling around fist clenched. 

Theo threw himself between the beta and his wall catching the punch before it tore through the sheetrock. “My new couch smells like sex because our friends can't walk fifteen feet to their bedroom. I really don't want fresh holes in my walls because my boyfriend can't control his temper. Now breathe. I'm on your side. I'm always on your side, even if you're fucking wrong. Now if I'm going to help you convince Jenna and David that skipping college is the right choice for you, I need to know why you want to, and what you want to do instead of teaching.”

“I still want to teach. I do want to study history, but…” his voice trailed off. Theo said nothing, just waited for Liam to continue. “Mason and Corey will be in LA. Nolan got that apprenticeship thing in Arizona. Scott and everyone else are still scattered around the country. You'll be here alone, no one to watch your back.”

“One: I know you got into at least two very good schools in San Francisco. That's less than an hour away. Hell, if you don't care about speed limits you could make it in twenty minutes. Two: online classes are a real thing that can be done anywhere. Three: I won't be alone here. Scott's old beta is moving back to town, in fact he might be moving in here.”

“I’ll look into online classes, and Derek bit Isaac, not Scott.” Liam had cooled to a simmer.

“Aww, is someone jealous? Don't worry Alpha Daddy will still love you when older brother moves back home,” Theo said in a baby talk voice.

Liam made a disgusted sound. “Never refer to Scott as Alpha Daddy again. As far as Isaac is concerned, I'm worried about dominance.”

Theo smirked, and stepped close to Liam. He put his hands on Liam's face and pulled the beta into a kiss. “Only I'm allowed to choke you, Littlewolf.”

The werewolf nuzzled his boyfriend's neck before biting. “You know what I meant. Scott left me in charge. Isaac needs to know that.” 

Theo laughed, and pulled Liam to the couch. “Mason and Corey celebrated their engagement by fucking on my new couch.”

“We haven't even had a chance to do that yet!” 

“I know,” he agreed. “What do you say we fix that. Make it smell so much like us that they can smell it with their human noses.” Liam kissed Theo, then pushed him forcefully down onto the couch.

\---

Liam snuggled into Theo. The chimera smelled of soap, and beneath that satisfaction and contentment. They both still had wet hair from their shower. The werewolf put his head against Theo's bare chest. His muscles ached like they did after a really good workout. Of course time spent in the gym never made those spots ache. 

The door in the kitchen opened. “It smells like sex in here,” Corey said looking at the guys cuddled on the couch. “I guess that's one way to mark your territory, Theo.”

“More fun and hygienic than peeing in weird places, besides,” he smiled wickedly at his friend, “we put a blanket down, so there are no stains.”

“Couch sex aside, we have another incident to document.” Mason headed straight to Theo's library. 

In the back of the library past the rows of shelves and in front of a large mural of Hogwarts was an open area, one side had a small reading area with a couple of chairs, on the other side was a table. Several books were open or set out on it and on the wall above it was a map of the town including the preserve. Colored pins were stuck in several places around the town. Mason picked up a purple pin and pushed it into the map.

“Purple. Injuries and property damage, but no deaths?” Liam asked. It was almost like a plague of bad luck had fallen on the town. The first had been a year before when the Hunter family had killed themselves with a badly handled chainsaw. There had been a dozen other incidents some lethal, those were marked with the black pins. The ones with just injuries were red and the property damage were blue.

“Right,” Mason answered. “When we were leaving the courthouse a women was coming up the stairs, her heel broke off her shoe and sent her rolling sideways down the stairs. She took down eight people on the way down. The last guy she hit fell forward into a woman with a stroller. The stroller, baby and all, rolled into the street. A semi truck swerved to avoid the baby, ended up sideways across the intersection, causing a major traffic jam, and it's trailer tipped over, crushing a line of parked cars and spilling thousands of dildos all over the courthouse grounds.”

“Dildos?” Liam asked.

Corey laughed, pulled out a large peach colored sex toy, and stuck it to the table. He pulled the tip to one side and let it go. The fake phallus sprung back and forth. The younger chimera laughed. “I can't believe you took one,” Mason said with his hand covering face.

Theo laughed. “I can't believe you took only one,” he said. Corey smiled and tossed one at Theo, then one to Liam and finally handed the last one to his fiancee.


	2. Old Friends

Two men, father and son, walked through the cemetery. Their bond formed not by blood, but by circumstance, by shared loss, and loneliness. The younger, taller man shifted uncomfortably. He hated this place. Not because of the dead. They never bothered him. It was the memories here, and the nearby house he had shared with his first family. The one that had broken, and nearly broken him. 

They paused in front of a grave. The tombstone read “Allison Argent beloved daughter”. It looked freshly polished, and fresh flowers were laid next to it. The two men traded a look. Isaac shrugged, “No clue, and if I arranged it, I probably wouldn't have had flowers left for her mom.” He nodded at the grave next to Allison's. “And I definitely wouldn't have left them for Gerard.”

“I wouldn't have left any for Gerard, either.” Chris Argent knelt, gently placing bouquets on the graves of his wife and daughter. He took a closer look at the grave on the far side of his father's. No flowers, and a fine layer of dirt covered it. “They left Kate's grave alone.”

“Of course we did,” said a stern, square jawed woman. She had straight posture that spoke to a military background. Her dark hair streaked with grey was pulled back in a precise bun. “Kate chose to disregard our traditions and code of honor to live as a monster, and before that she killed innocents. She deserves to be remembered only as a lesson to our daughters if what not to do.”

“Hello, Mary. You're looking well,” Argent said carefully. “Isaac, this is my late wife's sister, Mary Hunter.”

“Hunter?” Isaac asked with a smile. She looked at him like something that should be scraped off the bottom of a shoe.

“Yeah, the same kind,” Argent answered. To Mary he said, “Gerard broke the code, same as her, he killed innocents, took the bite, even planned on becoming an alpha, but you still left flowers for him.”

She smiled without joy, and it struck Argent again how much the sisters had looked alike. “When my mother went to prison she asked me, as a favor to her, to maintain his grave. I really couldn't say no.” 

“That’s something I've noticed about this town, when a hunter breaks the code they tend to die: Kate, Gerard, every man in your family. Your mom is the first one I've heard of to live, and didn't she lose an arm?” Argent asked.

“She did,” Mary showed no emotion as she spoke, “but that code didn't save my niece, either, not the original code or that new one you allowed her to enact.”

“Allison died defending her friends, saving lives, not killing people because they are different,” Isaac snapped.

“Your pet has bad manners, Chris.” Mary continued to give the werewolf looks of disgust. 

“Isaac is my son. I adopted him before moving to Paris,” Argent said.

“My sister, Anne adopted a pomeranian.” She nodded at Isaac. “Does it piddle on the carpet, too?” Both men started to say something but she held up a hand. “I follow the code. Our families survived hundreds of years against the monsters using it. We abandon it and the once mighty Agents have fallen to a broken man and his oversized pet. I won't let that happen to the Hunter family as well. We are here, to defend. I have no intention of going after the local pack as long as they keep their claws and teeth off people.” With that she turned on a heel and strode away.

When he was sure she was out of earshot Isaac said, “killing Theo would be within the code. I saw him try to kill Matt when we were ten, that was after he killed his sister, and that's not counting the three chimeras he killed.” 

Argent shook his head. “I'm pretty sure he was technically dead when Kira sent him below. He hasn't killed anyone since he's been back. Scott's sure of that.”

They spent a few minutes in silence at the graves before they turned to walk back down the path to the entrance. Argent was just opening his mouth to say something when a young woman fell across the path. He lunged forward and caught her inches before her head hit the cement. The young woman squeaked in surprise, as the older man lifted her to her feet. She kept her head down, hair covering her face. “You shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,” and she ran away.

“That was weird,” Isaac said with a laugh, “hope you didn't throw your back out, old man.”

“Maybe, the next time a pretty young woman falls at your feel you can step in, and this old man won't have to risk it. Aren't you the one always complaining about how hard it is to find a date?” 

“Are you sure she was pretty, because I never saw her face?” 

In that moment a large grey squirrel landed on the hunter's hand, teeth ripping into flesh. He yelled in pain, and shook his hand trying to rid himself of the tiny rodent. Both men were so focused on the immediate issue they didn't notice the dog. A large yellow dog with fluffy curly fur latched on to the older man's thigh. He stumbled back, arms windmilling, trying to keep his feet. The dog let go and the man and squirrel stumbled backwards tripping over an orange cone and into an open grave.

Isaac looked down into the grave. “Hey, mighty hunter, how’s the back now?” Argent just groaned. “Look at the bright side, you killed the squirrel.” 

\---

Mason picked his phone for the fifth time, then quickly put it back down. “No,” he said, “I'll tell them after get married. If I tell them before they will try to talk us out of it.”

Corey offered a reassuring smile. “Is it going to make that much of a difference if we tell them before or after? Either way they are going to tell us we're too young. My parents are just going to be surprised one of their kids is getting married without being pregnant first.”

Mason laughed. ”Why don't we tell them together? We can ask invite all of them over for dinner, show them what responsible adults we are, and how we have this all planned out, not just for school, but forever.” 

“Tomorrow night sound good?” Corey smiled. Mason nodded and they both started texting their parents. 

“Okay, my parents agree. They'll be here at six thirty.”

Corey's phone rang. “I hate when she answers a text with a call. Wish me luck.” Corey answered putting exaggerated cheer in his voice, “Hey Mom. What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean dinner at my place with my boyfriend and his parents.” The frustrated chimera began pacing the kitchen.

Theo and Liam entered the kitchen. Theo going for the fridge and Liam to his best friend. “Alright, it's the Best Man's job to plan the bachelor party do you guys want to stay in and get smashed on Theo's homemade beer or go out. I found an eighteen and older gay strip club in San Francisco we could go to.”

“Mason, Mom, his name is Mason. It has always been Mason. I don't even know a Jason,” Corey said fighting to keep calm.

“Strip club sounds like a bad idea,” Mason said to Liam, but his eyes focused on Corey. “I don't want to spend a night talking you out of a jealous rage because a dancer got too flirty with Theo.”

“He's got a point, Littlewolf,” Theo said with a smile.

“Last November, Mom. You were right there when Theo and I moved my stuff out. You held the door for us,” Corey said frustration winning over calm.

“So, yeah, just having the pack here, hanging out. I don't really want to do anything crazy. Corey and I talked about it before,” Mason said, still focused on his fiancee.

“Isaac should be over tonight, do you mind if he joins in?” Theo asked.

“It's beer, and Cards Against Humanity, not an orgy, Theo,” Liam grumbled.

“Mom,” Corey said, his voice hard with anger, “just forget I texted you. It took you five months to figure out I moved out. I mean, I'm used to being ignored, but this is extreme, even for you. I know you never really wanted me to begin with, so how about you just forget I was ever born.” He hung up the phone. He felt Mason's arms wrap around him, as tears ran down his cheeks. 

\--

Melissa McCall stood outside the small procedure room in the back of the ER. She took a deep breath. “Okay, Melissa, you can do this,” she told herself. “You are a registered nurse. A professional. You can go in there, and stitch up your ex-boyfriend, who isn't wearing pants,” she closed her eyes, sighing, “in front of your former foster son, who is a werewolf and can hear everything you're saying.”

The curly haired werewolf stuck his head out the door. “Don't worry, he kept his underwear. You won't see his man parts,” Isaac said grinning, “again.”

“Isaac, why don't you go hit up the vending machine?” Argent said, clearly annoyed.

The tall younger man sat back in the visitor's chair. “I'm not hungry, besides, I think you two might need a chaperone.”

“Isaac, we are both mature adults,” Melissa said setting up her tray. She offered a polite smile to Argent. “We can get through this with just a little awkwardness.”

“Yes, we can,” the hunter said. He sat on the exam table, his coat and pants folded next to him both still covered in dirt. He pointed at a gold chain falling under the nurse's scrubs, “besides, she's married.”

“Scott and Stiles must be thrilled,” Isaac said. When Melissa shot him a look Isaac tapped the side of his nose. “You smell like the sheriff.” 

Melissa turned to Argent. “So, a dog bite,” she said, and lifted the sheet covering his thigh. The nurse blinked in surprise. “This looks like a dog bite. I mean a real dog bite, not-” she gestured at Isaac, “that kind of dog bite.”

“If I was going to bite him it would not be there,” said Isaac.

“It was a labradoodle,” Argent said without making eye contact.

“Named BenneyBoop CuddlePaws,” Isaac said, his voice ringing with laughter.

Melissa put on her most professional blank face. “What happened to your hand?” She set about cleaning the wound. With a large grin Isaac gave her the play by play while Chris sat silently, a scowl on his face. “When you get out of here call Liam. He and the rest of the pack are tracking the bad luck. You should count yourself lucky. No one died this time. Deaton will call you and the hospital if the squirrel was rabid.”

Melissa had to check with the doctor to set up x-rays for Argent's back. He insisted he was fine, but she explained it was standard medical procedure, and didn't leave him much of a choice. When she came back came back with a wheelchair Isaac was gone and Chris was in a pair of scrub pants.

“So you and Stilinski. How did that happen?” he asked. He sat in the chair knowing better than to argue.

She sighed. “He got hurt, toxic thorns in his arm. I had to use the nine herbs. We both realized we were missing our boys so we started having dinner every week as friends, then, before either of us knew it, we had become more than friends. We got married in February.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes. What about you?”

“Still functioning,” he said, remembering their break up. Melissa had confronted him about his drinking, saying she couldn't date another functioning alcoholic, because it's only a matter of time before the drinking becomes a problem. They finished the tests without further conversation.


	3. Four Deaths and A Wedding to Plan

Liam stuck a black pin in the map at the cemetery. “Wrong color, Littlewolf, no one died,” Theo said offering a red pin.

“The squirrel died,” Liam said putting the red pin back in the cup.

“It was a squirrel, not a person. A person was injured. Red,” Theo insisted.

“Dead is dead. We never specified it had to be human death,” Liam insisted.

Theo rolled his eyes and handed over an orange pin. “Yellow for animal death so orange pin.” Liam nodded, took the pin and started updating the key on the corner of the map. 

“I heard about the incident with the men of the Hunter family,” Argent said pointing at a black pin. 

“The men?” Liam asked.

Theo answered, “almost all hunter families are matriarchal. Crazy Nana even mentioned a granddaughter when she tried to kill us. I figured it was only a matter of time before the rest came after me.” 

“The new head of the family said she holds to the code. I know her. She'll keep her word, and keep the others in check,” Argent reassured. “Now, what else can you tell me about the bad luck.”

“Everything is normal then something dumb happens, and it sets off a disastrous chain reaction, like here.” Theo pointed at a black pin over a grocery store. “A kid ran too fast with a shopping cart and hit a lady. She fell into a man who knocked over the table of bananas, while he was getting up he slipped in banana goo and went face first into a wine display. Some of the bottles broke one of them cut an artery. He bled out before the ambulance arrived.” He pointed to a black pin on apartment building. “This one a teenage boy slipped across a freshly mopped floor fell out their third story window onto a moving car. The driver had a heart attack and crashed into the back of a school bus. The kids weren't physically hurt.”

“Great,” Isaac said, 'I came back just in time to die in a Final Destination movie.”

“The other pins cover everything from a tanker truck losing refrigeration and spraying curdled milk all over a charity bake sale, to multiple lightning strikes with no wild hunt or eel chimeras involved,” Mason said.

“Do you have any pictures or videos of of the events?” Argent asked.

“I'll add you both to the file share,” Liam said. ‘We know its being caused by a jinx, but haven't been able to identify it. The incidents really don't have anything in common.”

Argent scrolled through the pictures. “A jinx is usually a small item, like a coin or piece of jewelry, but not always, and I didn't pick up or get anything new after coming into town this morning.” He stopped, zoomed in on a picture and showed it to Isaac. “She look familiar to you?”

“Could be the chick from the cemetery, same posture, build and hair in her face, but like I told you before I never saw her face,” Isaac answered. 

Argent showed the picture to the rest of the gathered pack members. “Sometimes a jinx can be a person.”

“She was at the courthouse yesterday,” Mason confirmed. They quickly set about checking the rest of the scenes. The pack found her at two other scenes. 

“I'll take this to the sheriff and see if he can help us identify her,” offered the hunter.

“What are we going to do if you do?” Theo asked. “We've been running on the assumption that it was an object we could destroy. You guys aren't suggesting we kill this girl,” 

“We find her and convince her to go into isolation. Without physical contact she shouldn't pass on the bad luck,” the hunter said, “at least that's the only option I can think of.”

Liam stood, stretched his back and followed Argent into the main room of Theo's apartment. “Yarg!” Corey yelled getting everyone's attention. He had a bandana tied around his head and an eye patch covering one eye. He threw one of the large dildos at Liam. “Draw yer sword, me harty!”

“What?” Liam asked. 

“En garde, ye slimy bilge rat!” The chimera attacked swinging his own large silicone schwangdoodle. Liam managed to block, holding his weapon by the testicles.

“Nope,” Argent said shaking his head, “even talking to Stilinski will be less awkward than… this.” He gestured at the teens battling in front of him, and walked out the door.

Theo watched the fight. Both boys were laughing, as they traded hits, and yelled things vaguely pirate-ish things. Mason shrugged. “At least Corey is in a better mood.” At Isaac's invoiced question, he said, “he got in a fight with his mom this morning. Most of his siblings have been blowing up his phone, trying to get him to apologise. Then tomorrow we are telling my parents we're getting married, and they'll probably try to talk us out of it.”

“When are you guys getting married?” Isaac asked.

“As soon as we find someone to perform the ceremony,” Mason said. 

“I'm an ordained minister. I can do it, if you have the marriage license,” Isaac offered. 

“Really?” Mason's eyes lit up. “We got it yesterday. Do you want to do it tonight?”

Liam backed Corey to the large comfortable chair. “Ha!” the beta yelled as the chimera fell backwards.

“You're not supposed to end with 'Ha’.” Corey pushed Liam back and regained his feet. “You're supposed to end with YARG!” With the last word Corey knocked the dildo from Liam's hands and slapped the beta in the face with the rubber cockhead. 

“Yeah, we could do it tonight, as long as we have witnesses. I'm guessing Theo and Liam would do it,” Isaac said. “You’ll just need to file the marriage license at the courthouse for it to be legally binding.”

Corey turned excitedly to the tall werewolf. “You can marry us?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Isaac answered.

“Great, so tonight's party is now a wedding,” Theo said thinking. “Pizza still good?” The happy couple nodded. “Then we need cake.”

“I bake,” Isaac offered.

“You're already performing our wedding, now you want to make our cake, too?” Mason asked.

“Officiating a wedding really isn't that hard.” Isaac smiled. “I can bake better than anyone in this town. What do you think I've been doing in Paris for the last three years?”

“Now, we can't tell,” Corey said, laughing, “seminary or culinary school?”

“Apprenticeship in a patisserie, actually. Getting ordained only took a few minutes online.” Isaac asked a few more questions about their vows, taste in cake and colors. When he was satisfied the couple left to do a few last minute wedding errands. Isaac turned to Theo and Liam. “One of you guys want to give me a ride to the store? I need some supplies.”

“Feel free to use anything in the kitchen,” Theo offered, and turned to Liam. “You want to take my truck, so you can hit the store and get Nolan?

“Why do I have to? What are you going to be doing?” Liam asked, annoyed.

“Well, the newest batch of beer isn't supposed to be ready for another couple of days. I was going to test it, and if it isn't ready, I'll need to mix up more wolfsbane, and get other alcohol. My supplier will deliver, but only if no one else is here,” Theo explained.

“Wait, wolfsbane alcohol?” Isaac's asked perking up. “We can get drunk?” Theo gave the werewolf a grin.

\---

Liam: he's not your beta. Why is he here?  
Scott: he's pack.   
Scott: b nice.  
Liam: I'm still in charge right? I'm acting alpha.  
Scott: yes u r acting alpha  
Scott: b nice to Isaac

Liam put his phone back in his pocket. He pushed the cart through the housewares section of the big department store. Isaac was looking at cake pans and flirting with some cute brunette. “I just moved back here from Paris, most of my professional quality pans are still being shipped, but my friends are getting married tonight so I have to rush to get their cake made,” he said, giving her a disgusting smile that Liam was sure Isaac thought was charming. It wasn't, but the girl was eating it up. Liam had to stifle a groan when he started speaking French. Isaac finished picking pans, pastry bags and whatever the hell else he needed, then the giggling twit gave him her number. What kind of douche gets a girl's number in the housewares section? 

Next came the grocery section. This was taking forever. “We need to hurry this up. We still have to get Nolan and you need to bake it,” Liam complained. 

“We're almost done,” Isaac assured, smiled and started putting groceries in the cart. Liam rolled his eyes, but to his surprise they really were out of there in fifteen minutes. They had just made it back to the truck when. Isaac spoke up again, “You're nothing like I thought you'd be. All of us that Derek bit, we were all, kind of, the same. The bite was a way out of a powerless situation. You on the other hand, giving you the bite seems like pouring gas on a fire. Scott said it was a life or death thing when he did it, so I knew it wasn't the same, but you're still not what I expected.”

Liam gave an eye roll Theo would have been proud of. “What did you expect?”

“Someone taller.” The taller wolf made a point to look down at Liam.

There was no stopping the growl that escaped Liam's throat. He moved on instinct lifting Isaac over his shoulder, flipping him into the hood of the truck. The younger wolf stood over him, eyes glowing. “I am Scott's beta. His real beta, not a stray he picked up. When he left he put me in charge. I am acting alpha until Scott comes back. If you can't deal with that, I suggest you talk to Scott about living with him in Sacramento.”

Isaac coughed, and tried to force air back in his lungs. “Yeah. Cool. You're in charge. Scott teach you how to throw?” He slid off Theo's truck, leaving an Isaac shaped dent behind him. 

Liam got back behind the wheel and waited for Isaac to put the bags in the back seat and return the cart. Neither said anything the until Nolan climbed in. “Nolan this is Isaac. He's pack. Isaac this is Nolan, pack fail hunter,” Liam introduced them, anger still clear in his voice.

“I used to date a hunter. She wasn't a failure, but she did stab me twenty times with Chinese Ring Daggers,” Isaac said.

“Well, you lived so she couldn't have been that good,” Nolan said, crossing his arms and looking sullen.

“She wasn't trying to kill me,” Isaac said with a smile.

Nolan sighed, and muttered, “great, another creepy masochist like Theo.” Isaac opened his mouth in shock while Liam laughed.

\---

Theo was in the kitchen shaking a tiny bottle of clear liquid. There were about a dozen plain brown bottles with yellow caps on the table, along with a couple bottles of liquor. Liam paused pulling butter and eggs from the bag. “Aren't the yellow ones muggle beers?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Theo said with a nod, “the new batch of wolfsbane isn't ready. We'll have to make due with the drops and regular people booze. I got some champagne in the fridge. I just finished taking stock, and was going to put these in the living room mini fridge.” He watched the way Isaac seemed to wait for Liam's permission to start the cake, and smirked. “I take it you two settled the dominance issue,” Theo said.

“Oh,” Nolan said, “is that how the big dent got in the hood of your truck?”

Theo turned to his boyfriend. “What dent, Littlewolf?” he growled.


	4. The Wedding

Theo's fist clenched. There was a werewolf sized dent in the hood of his beautiful truck. It wouldn't even close correctly. “I'll pay for it,” Liam offered. Damn right, he would. Theo tensed as the younger man touched his shoulder. “Pay for the repairs, I mean, and I'll make it up to you.” He stood behind Theo, hugging him from behind, and nuzzled the side of his neck. The chimera could feel Liam's hot breath against his ear. “I'll beg your forgiveness,” sharp teeth bit into his earlobe, “on my knees.” 

“Do you really think paying for the damage and a blow job is all it's going to take to get on my good side after that?” Theo pointed at the giant dent.

“All?” Liam asked. Theo felt the beta's clawed fingers drag lightly over his stomach. Fangs scraped over his shoulder. “Not all.”

Theo inhaled deeply through his nose. He took in Liam's chemo signals, lust, anxiety, and hope. “Are you trying to distract me, Littlewolf?”

Liam lightly scratched along the waistband of his jeans. “Is it working?” Theo smirked.

\---

Isaac stood the living room of Theo's apartment. In front of him Mason wore a crisp white shirt, a bright red carnation pinned over his heart. Corey stood facing his groom wearing a red shirt with a white carnation. “Puppies of the McCall Pack, we’re here tonight to help Mason and Corey get a scholarship,” Isaac said with a grin, “but more than that we are here to celebrate their love and their commitment, as the two of them set out to make their two lives one. They've chosen to say their own vows.”

Mason bit his lip, and took a deep breath before he began, “Corey Bryant, From this day forward I promise you I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. I will find you when you go invisible, because you will never need to hide from me. I will remain faithful to you for better or worse. I will love and respect you always.” His voice cracked a little at the end.

“I used all my good material on the proposal,” Corey said, wiping his eyes. “When I was a kid, I always thought love was an obligation, just something expected by your family. Mason Hewitt, you taught me different. You taught me that love is an honor, and a privilege. Loving you is the best thing I've ever done, and I promise to always give you my best in everything we do. I will love you through anything and everything this world can throw at us. I will be proud to call you my husband, and build a life with you.”

“The rings serve as a physical reminder of those vows.” Isaac said as Liam handed a simple gold ring to Mason, and Theo gave a matching one to Corey. “By placing the rings on your groom's finger you are accepting his vow and taking him as your husband.” They slipped the rings on each other's fingers, happy tears welling in their eyes. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” 

Hands still held, Mason and Corey kissed. The tears spilled down their cheeks. Their chemo signals spiked sending out a wave of love, excitement and the pure happiness. Nolan sniffled, Isaac and Liam both teared up, even Theo had to swallow back a lump in his throat.

The rest of the night turned into a more typical pack night. They played video games, talked, drank and ate pizza. The only exceptions were when they took a few minutes to the side to finish signing the marriage license with Isaac promising to file it for them, and when everyone gathered to cut the cake. 

The cake was a perfect cylinder of smooth white frosting with pointed dots of brightly colored frosting that resembled candy kisses. When they cut into it they found a perfect rainbow, each layer just as vibrantly colored as the decorations on top. It tasted even better than it looked.

A Smash Brothers game started with Liam and Nolan vs the newlyweds. Theo sat back, Freddie the orange cat sat, purring in his lap. He watched his boyfriend get really into the game, promising not to go easy just because it was their wedding. Isaac leaned on the back of the couch next to Theo. “So are there any house rules about bringing dates home, that I should be aware of?” the werewolf asked.

Theo laughed. “I’m guessing that Mason will be moving in officially after they tell his parents, so it might be a good idea to let whoever you bring back here know that two of your roommates are exhabtionist newlyweds.”

“Is that why the other couch smells like a gay orgy?”

“That was retaliation. Liam and I usually keep that to the bedroom,” he paused before adding, “sometimes the shower, but we lock the bathroom door.” He pointed at the other couple. Mason sat in Corey's lap while trash talking Liam and Nolan. “Those two, are the ones to worry about, and they don't always go invisible, either.” 

Isaac nodded in understanding. “More information than I wanted about you. I was disturbed enough by what I overheard this afternoon, but thanks for the warning.”

Corey and Mason let out a victory cheer, while Liam groaned in defeat. Nolan set down his controller. “Also, don't let Liam say anything to your girlfriend,” the hunter added. “He'll lie and get you dumped.”

Liam made a frustrated sound. “You got yourself dumped by talking about your sex life to your friends, and I never lied.”

“You said I told you Sydney was a dominatrix. I never said that,” Nolan argued.

“No,” Corey laughed, “you just told us all that she punished you when you were a bad bad boy.”

“Do you know what a woman who goes dominant and punishes her consenting partner during sex is called?” Theo rolled his eyes. “She called a dominatrix, you unsharpened pencil.”

\---

Isaac stared at the beer bottle in his hand. Everything was fuzzy. He sniggered. This was what drunk felt like. An arm wrapped around his neck and there was suddenly a giggling werewolf laying across his lap. “Hi, Liam,” he said, and the words felt heavy.

His words slurred as Liam spoke, “we're pack, now. We're Shcott's betash. The only other real woofsh in the pack.” Liam's face lit up. “Ooo! We need to get the thing!” He hit his bicep. “Like Shcott! The thing!”

“Get out of his lap, Littlewolf,” Theo ordered. 

Isaac didn't think Theo sounded drunk, but he smelled drunk, and possessive. Isaac started to push the other wolf out of his lap. “No!” Liam yelled. He hugged Isaac. “He'sh my brudder now. We need the thing, like Shcott's!”

Theo walked out of the room without saying anything else. Isaac dropped Liam on the floor. The fallen beta burst into laughter. 

Theo said walking back in carrying a large hand torch, “still want that tattoo?”

\---

Scott was trying to be a good student. That's why he was sitting in the library studying at eleven thirty on a Saturday night, and not doing literally anything else with his girlfriend. His phone dinged, again, with a notification. He ignored it and went back to biological hierarchy. Then the texts started. He gave up and unlocked his phone. 

Stiles: sorry to interrupt study time get on IG now. 

Scott sighed. He really needed to study for the test Monday morning. Probably best to see what the fuss was about, then go back to his books.

He opened Instagram. Liam had tagged him in a post. He blinked in surprise at the picture. Liam, Theo, Isaac and Nolan stood lined up. Their left arms out to show off the double black bands that matched his own. Liam and Isaac looked excited, flexing their arms, Theo was rolling his eyes, and Nolan looked barely conscience. The caption said “WOOHOO!!! Peck tats!” He took a deep breath before he read the comments.

Stiles: I still hate that tattoo. You misspelled “pack”  
Malia: Theo isn't pack. Cut his arm off.  
Liam: is too! Scott said he is  
Lydia: who did Nolan's?  
Liam: sshh it's sharpie. He thinks it's real.  
Liam: don't tell him.  
Stiles: you tagged him in this, dumbass.  
Malia: seriously, take his arm off.  
Liam: oh.  
Liam: don't tell Theo I told him I wouldn't post it  
Theo: tagged me too  
Liam: uuummm Isacc posted it.  
Theo: on your account?  
Scott: looks great  
Scott: you know you didn't have to do this  
Liam: alpha!  
Liam: we wanted to  
Theo: I was forced  
Malia: shut up Theo. Still not in the pack  
Scott: Theo is pack.  
Liam: brib e not forxed  
Stiles: eeew no details


	5. Taking Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you waiting. I couldn't get the plot bunnies back on task. I hope you enjoy it. ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Nolan was hungover, and bitchy. Theo was fairly certain the two things were connected, but he was also sure that part of that was just Nolan being Nolan. He'd been getting sick and whining all morning. First he was pissed they let him get tattooed. "I was drunk. I could hardly stand, why would you let me get a tattoo?" The truth was no amount of talking would convince Drunk Nolan that they couldn't burn the pack symbol on his arm like they could with the wolves and chimera. Drawing it on with sharpie was the only way to get him to shut up. He assumed it was real when it didn't wash off. They simply didn't correct him. Then he saw the Instagram post and even more upset, because they tricked him. Now, he pouted while picking at a stack of pancakes, still too nauseated to properly eat.

"Nolan, the pack tattoo is strictly voluntary. Mason and Corey aren't getting it, but if you really want one, I can take you to that tattoo parlor down the street to get it," Liam offered.

"I could burn it on like I did the rest of ours," Theo suggested, "of course being human it would probably just be extremely painful, and you might lose the arm."

"I could get some strippers," Isaac said.

"How would strippers help?" Corey asked.

"Strippers," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean I'm sure I could probably get a male stripper for you guys, too."

Nolan took another small bite, and chewed slowly before saying. “You guys had to burn on your tattoos?”

“It's the only way to make them say. We heal too fast,” Liam explained.

"Will you still consider me pack after I leave the state?" Nolan asked, his voice quiet.

Liam offered immediate reassurance at the same time Isaac said, "I left the country and am still in the pack." Theo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yeah. I want the tattoo."

They finished their breakfast, and walked as a group towards the tattoo parlor down the street. It was almost one on a Sunday. They might be open. Corey and Theo hung a little back. "I bet you ten bucks he pukes during the tattoo," Corey offered.

Theo laughed. He watched the way Nolan shuffled his feet, his pasty skin and the way he kept taking deep breaths through his nose. "Nope. He's not getting tattooed. He'll be sick before we get there."

True to Theo's prediction halfway down the street in front of a construction site Nolan stopped, braced himself on the fence and spilled his pancakes onto the sidewalk. A young woman walking by yelled in surprise and jumped to the side, bumping into Liam, then made a terrified sound, and backed away, brushing against Nolan. She tried to run across the street, away from the pack, but the way was blocked by a large truck unloading materials and building equipment. "I'm sorry," the girl sniffled, and tried to run back the way she'd come, but Liam blocked her.

Everyone recognized the jinx girl immediately. "We want to help you," Liam said, "please don't run."

"You can't help me. No one can. Everyone who tries dies. The closer you get to me the more likely you are to die, too." She ran back past the pack, as the boys jumped out of the way.

Theo stood in her way, careful not to make contact. "Does the bad luck travel over the phone or text, because we can work something out at a distance." 

"I don't have a phone, and sometimes just being near me is enough." She walked past him, but turned when Theo called out. He tossed a phone to her. She pocketed it, and left.

"You gave her your phone?" Mason asked.

"Nope. I gave her Nolan's." Theo smirked. "He left it on the table."

Nolan started to protest, but slipped in his own sick. He crashed into the chain link fence. The supports holding that section in place gave out and Nolan fell into the construction pit, right through the roof of a porta-potty. They could hear Nolan getting sick again.

Corey and Mason ran down the ramp to go help the fallen hunter. 

"Don't move, Littlewolf," Theo said moving away from his boyfriend, back toward the diner and his truck. "I'll try to spot the way and minimize any chance for catastrophe. Let's just get back home."

"Shouldn't we just try to get it over with? I mean I heal, so I should be okay, right?" Liam asked.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Theo stepped around the truck. He walked about a dozen feet before a van painted with 'Funzzo's Party Entertainment" and a juggling clown on the side came around the truck, swerved off the road onto the sidewalk. It hit Theo from the side before smashing into the wall. The driver's door opened unleashing a flood of empty beer cans. A clown that looked just like the one painted on the van, except for the large cigar held in his teeth stumbled to the ground and yelled slurred obscenities.

Liam ran forward to check on Theo. The chimera sprawled across the hood of the van. He looked dazed, and cradled his chest. "Theo?" Liam asked, reaching out. The beta took his pain as soon as they touched. 

Theo coughed. "I'm fine." He coughed again. "I'm already healing."

An angry shriek came from the window above them. "I'll show you crazy, you cheating bastard," the voice said, and a mass of flaming cloth fell from a second floor apartment and landed on Liam's head. 

"Stop, drop and roll, Liam," called Isaac, sounding amused. 

Liam managed to get the burning clothes off his head and shoulders and to get out of his jacket, also now on fire with minimal damage, except for his hair. The smell of burning hair made him afraid to see his reflection. He could hear Mason telling Nolan that the workers were calling for an ambulance. Theo moved to stand, Funnzo snored on the sidewalk, smearing white face paint everywhere, and Isaac was recording the whole thing without even trying to hide his laughter.

\---

Keep walking. Keep walking and don't look back. She was not going to look back this time. Looking back just hurt more. She didn't want to see what happened to those guys, especially not the nice one that had given her the phone. He had been so careful not to touch her, but she felt it when the bad luck spilled on him. It was so weird. Sometimes it didn't rub off without sustained contact, others, like just now, getting close was enough.

She jumped, at the sound of impact, metal crunching and glass shattering. Don't look. Looking wouldn't make them less dead, but she couldn't stop herself. She watched in horror, know it was her fault, until the boy stood up. He just got back to his feet after being hit by a van. 

"That boy was at the barn when the last people who tried to help you died. When my family died. He watch it all happen and didn't get a scratch on him," Mary Hunter said from the far side of the alley.

"He must be very lucky," the girl said, hugging herself.

"He is not lucky. He is a monster, something close to a werewolf." The girls eyes widened. "Are you desperate enough to take help from monsters, or would you like to come with me?"

"Can you help me not to hurt anyone?"

Mary smiled. "Of course, sweetheart, I can make sure your bad luck never hurts anyone else ever again."

\---

Mason and Corey had gone with Nolan to the hospital while while the rest had stayed to talk to the police. The boys gave their statements. Isaac also gave them the recording, which started before Nolan even fell. Liam had glared at him, but he only shrugged and said, "after what happened at the cemetery I wanted to record this one."

For bad luck Nolan came out pretty good. The porta-potty roof slowed him down and the muck at the bottom cushioned his fall. He was left with a few scrapes, bruises and a blue stain across much of his skin. The construction company even offered him a nice payout in addition to his medical bills, provided he agreed not to sue. Funnzo was arrested for his third DUI and driving on a suspended licence. Parrish also had to issue tickets to the fighting couple for reckless endangerment and domestic disturbance.

When they were finally free to go Liam, Isaac and Theo piled in the truck. "How are we going to help her? You didn't even touch her and still had the bad luck." Liam punched the dashboard in frustration.

"Isn't one dent in my truck enough for a weekend, Littlewolf?" Theo grumbled, "and we'll have to do what Argent suggested and convince her to go into isolation." He glanced in the backseat. Isaac smiled at his phone. "Mason and Corey are telling their parents tonight, so we need to clear out of the apartment."

"Not a problem, I have a date." The tall werewolf smirked. 

"You've been back in the country for two days. How do you have a date?" Liam didn't know if he was angry or impressed.

In a passable Elle Woods impersonation Isaac said, "what, like it's hard?"

"Are st-" Liam's words cut off as the truck slammed to a stop. Their seat belts left rapidly healing bruises across their chests. "The fuck?" Liam yelled.

"Don't you smell that?" Theo asked.

Both werewolves stopped, closed their eyes and sniffed the air. "Gunpowder, blood, shit," Liam said cold realization coming into his voice, "and jinx girl's scent."

"I don't hear any heartbeats, but ours," Isaac added.

Theo parked the truck and they walked the remaining half a block to the warehouse. Each approached from a different direction. The only thing they found out of place was the body left in the parking lot entrance. She had been shot twice, once in the heart, once in the head. Nolan's phone, the same one Theo had given her a couple hours ago, sat on her chest, the screen still lit up showing an open notepad: THIS IS THE PROPER WAY TO DEAL WITH A THREAT.

\---

Stilinski and Theo looked over the security footage. Isaac sat in the living room trying to make friends with the cats. Michael and Jason seemed receptive. Freddie wanted nothing to do with the new wolf. She followed Liam to the bedroom, and bashed her shoulder into his leg. Her purrs filled the room. 

He knelt to give her a scratch on the head. "I'll be okay. Thanks for checking on me." He let out a long breath. "I know she refused our help, and that I probably couldn't have saved her, but those feel like excuses. It feels like I failed. I bet Scott would have saved her." He took a few more deep breaths and focused on the feel of soft rumbling fur, but he could still feel the anger bubbling up, as it threatened to come out like before, when he didn't have an anchor or over a year of Theo coaching him on control. He grabbed the black t-shirt off the floor, and put it on in place of his own. 

This was the first time in months he'd felt the need to wear Theo's shirt, to have his scent so close, but he savored the comfort of it now. Control was easy now. He didn't even need to think about it.

The library was well lit. Theo, Argent and Stilinski huddled around a laptop in the table. Liam snapped a picture of the map, just in case they we're wrong about the jinx, and started removing the pins. He listened as they talked. They didn't say anything he didn't expect. The girl wasn't in any databases as far as they could tell. There was nothing useful on the video, no fingerprints. They couldn't do anything, not even identify her. 

"So pretty much, the Hunters killed her, and dropped her body on our doorstep, as what a lesson? A warning?" He glared at Argent. "You said they followed the code."

"Probably more a warning, and they do, the original code," the hunter explained. "They hunt those that hunt people. She cause human death, so killing her was within the code." 

"The code sucks."

\---

Dinner had gone better than he hoped. Since Corey's parents wouldn't be coming they invited his sister, Corrine. Mason's sister came, too. They sat around the kitchen table with plates of spaghetti and salad, and before either of the boys could say anything Lexie had noticed their rings and asked, "are those wedding rings?" 

The newly weds told their gathered family about their decision and their reasons, financial, logical and emotional. Corrine gave them both a big smile, while Lexie pouted that she hadn't been invited. Mason's dad listened, thought for a moment and said, "I think you're a little young to be making decisions like this, but I trust you, both of you. You're adults, and our job as your parents," he smiled at Corey, "and parents-in-law is to help you succeed, so we will do everything we can to do that."

"I kind of expected this," Corrine said. She pulled a white envelope from purse, and gave it to Corey. "I've been saving this for you."

Corey read, his eyes widened. "You froze your eggs and have them stored in my name?"

"Given your medical history, I figured it was a good bet you were sterile, before the whole chimera thing, anyway. When you came out I figured you and your future husband might want kids. Since your blood is my dna anyway, I saved some eggs. When you're ready you can have kids that are related to both of you." There had been tears, and hugs, lots of hugs. The rest of the evening had been filled with comfortable conversation and good food. They were married, and their families were okay with it. 

Mason flopped on the couch next to his husband. Husband. Corey slid closer on the couch. His hand slipped under Mason's shirt as he nuzzled his neck. Mason turned his head bringing their lips together. Corey dove into the kiss, while his hungry hands touched every bit of skin he could find. When those hand found their way into his pants Mason pulled back. "If we have sex on this couch again, Theo will kill us."

"You're right." Corey stood and pulled Mason to his feet. "Let's move to the chair."


End file.
